1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing lures, and more particularly to a spinner for fly fishing which is light weight, strong so as to be reusable, effective in attracting fish and very inexpensive to produce.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Worden, provides a commercial product having the registered trademark: Spin-n-Glo.RTM., and is produced by Worden's Lures, Yakima Bait Co., P.O. Box 310, 1000 Bailey Ave., Granger, Wash. 98932. This product is an aerial lure similar to the instant invention and is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawing as prior art. This lure provides a composition or foam body with a pair of short stubby wings extending from opposite sides of the lure, and has a linear hole drilled through the body for mounting the lure on a fishing line.
Standish, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,334 describes a sound producing fishing lure having an elongated body secured to a hook and a pair of bendable arms. Rod members attached to the arms rotatably support spinners that intermittently hit each other to produce fish attracting sounds. The arms are bendable to change the relative lateral positions of the spinners thereby change the sounds producing characteristics of the lure.
Margulis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,218 is a lightweight fishing lure comprising an elongate, non-rotative shaft having an attachment portion for a fish-line at its front end, and a support for an oscillatory member at its rear end. The oscillatory member has tail mounting means serving to detachably mount a tail, with the support defining an axis essentially perpendicular to the axis of the elongate shaft. The oscillatory member is rotatable for a number of degrees in each direction about the perpendicular axis, and a motion producing member is mounted on the elongate shaft at a location intermediate the ends thereof. An operative connection is formed between the motion producing means and the oscillatory member, so that a tail mounted on the oscillatory member will be caused to undertake a motion closely resembling that of a swimming fish. A weight placed outboard of the axis of rotation of the motion producing member prevents the lure from tending to rotate as a result of the passage of water thereover, and quite advantageously, make it readily possible for the fisherman to change the amplitude of oscillation of the tail.
Hanna et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,710 this disclosed fishing lure is a surface-type lure for attracting large mouth bass. The lure includes a shank with a barbed hook at one end and an eyelet at the other. A body with a skirt is attached adjacent the hook and two rearwardly extending arms are attached at the eyelet. Each arm has a propeller rotatably mounted on it, and a flotation device is attached to the rear end of each arm. The propellers and flotation devices bring the lure to the surface quickly during retrieval and allow a slow rate of retrieval.
Sparkman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,008 is a fishing lure for surface use comprising two fishhooks, two spinners, a generally V-shaped carrier bracket having vertical offsets to place the shanks of the fishhooks below the rotational axes of the spinners, and sinkers in association with each of the fishhooks. The spinners may be formed of a blank made from a sheet of metal having lugs at opposite ends thereof bent in parallel planes on opposite sides thereof; an opening through the blank spaced approximately equidistant from the lugs; a pair of conical protrusions extending outwardly from the plane of the blank, each such protrusion being on a side opposite from the lug adjacent thereto; and oppositely bent impeller blades. Also provided is an improved fishing lure, which comprises the above spinner.
Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,437 is artificial bait having a fish-attracting or luring portion that is followed by at least two artificial bait portions which appear in active pursuit of the luring portion. The luring portion can be of a flashing or of other attention-getting construction, while the bait portions preferably have a more natural character and construction. The appearance of two or more natural looking baits in pursuit of the attention-getting portion allays apprehension in the fish produced by the luring portion.
Lowes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,478 is a fishing device and more specifically a lure, which attracts fish by emitting sonic impulses as it is drawn through the water. The sonic impulses are produced by at least one rotatable member and a helical cam, which is raised by the follower and abruptly dropped by the action of the water.
Palmer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,529 in a fishing lure, a hollow spinner having the shape of a frustum of a cone with a slight convexity on its outer surface, the apex end of the frustum having a perforation, the spinner having a pair of diametrically opposed V-shaped notches at the lower end or base portion of the frustum with skirt portions flared outwardly in opposite directions to form flared blades, said blades being sloped symmetrically as to the axis of the spinner and being warped to form a pitch to rotate the spinner when drawn through the water.
Cripe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,025 is an artificial lure including a hook having a shank, a weight secured to the shank, and a spinning element mounted on the shank including a cone shaped body tapering forwardly to a point in immediate contact with the shank and propeller shaped blades extending rearwardly from the cone over the weight, whereby the spinning element presents a continuous tapering surface obviating weed catching formations in the forward movement of the lure and to serve as a weed guard for the weight.
The prior art teaches the use of lures which are functional both while the line is in the air during casting, and also when the line is in the water just after casting. However, the prior art does not teach that a lure may be constructed of ultra-light weight materials and of the simple construction of the present invention to provide the advantages of low cost and low weight and drag when casting a line. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.